merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Series 4
i loooooove the show. Lancelot dead? Don't worry everyone, lancelot will return, he was seen kissing Gwen, and I think it was him who rose from the lake of avalon in the trailer. 10 episodes because it only has 10 episodes will this be the end of Merlin? i hope not! 14:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Why only 10 episodes in season 4?The previous seasons had 13 episodes each! 15:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The reduction in the episode numbers was apparently a financial thing...they decided they'd rather cut back to 10 eps and keep them decent quality rather than try to stay at 13 but have them turn out worse because of a smaller budget. Apparently the funding was a little short even this last series. Some of the Round Table knights are already introduced, though in season three. Also, I don't think it's actually known yet if season 4 will start in 2011 or 2012. I've heard both. Why is there the series and season difference anyway? I really don't think it makes a big one, except that using 'series' for just one season is a little confusing since it also refers to the show as a whole. Just curious after the redirect. Realy, I don't know why it's such a big deal anyway...we say what we're used to, depending on the country. Why's it important to change it? 2011 or 2012 I've just been confused I heard that the fourth series is in 2012 but I've just heard it could be 2011 help!!Pawsgeorge 21:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) The latetst word is that it will air Sept-Oct 2011 timeframe. 19:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) omg! i cant belive that so many people are gonna die its ridiculas wen is merlin actually gonna start though i mean we hav been waiting for so long plus there are only gonna be 10 episodes. i thought freya died so how is she coming bak i also though morgause died and nimweh how are they coming bak if they are already dead ''' '''doesnt make any sense. Answer to this is , that Morgause did not die she was knocked out (or injured greatly) and Morgana will revive her.Dont know about Nimueh , Morgana probaly triggers or calls for help from the old religeon and she helps her get payback on Merlin :-) 13 episodes hey, just to let you know i believe that it has been confirmed that merlin series 4 will have 13 episodes again. there was talk of there being only 10 episodes because of budgets. The directors said they would rather have 10 good episodes than 13 okish ones. however, this has been changed back. series four comes out in 2011 in the uk at least happy merlining rowena xx Season 4 Characters Why are unconfirmed characers part of "Cast to reappear?" Shouldn't it be under a different section of characters such as "Rumoured characters"? Gwen and Lancelot So does Lancelot become Gwen's lover like in the legends? Um, no, they are propably enchanted and I don't think our dashing Lancelot would ever come between arwen!!! Series 4 air date How long will it take for the bbc to release a air date? Its very annoying. Sonamy47 07:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Who knows???? Where were these summaries obtained from? How do we know they're real? Unfortunately we don't. Wikia isn't a very reliable site. A lot of things here are crap. Some are true though. I totally agree with the comment above. I have no idea from where they get all this crap, but I know for sure (at least for some of the episodes) that they will deal with something completely different as to what it's said in their summaries. To be honest I don't believe a single word written on here, although some of the stuff (which is clearly sourced) is true. 07:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) For the love of Camelot, what is wrong with this site? I made some valid changes, e.g. changed the rumoured air date to a confirmed one and even added a source link. Everything looked fine but after a few hours, someone changed it back. Why? And so it goes with every other valid change I or others made. If people are not allowed to contribute to this site or if you (whoever is doing this) don't want people to add perfectly valid stuff, then why are they able to change things in the first place? Sorry, I really don't understand. 00:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Gilli To the Wikia contributor who edited this concerning a possible appearance of Gilli: When Kilgarrah said they'll meet again to merlin he was in the very next episode Could you please explain what you mean? Thanks! :o) Noogard 13:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I think whoever deleted the so called synopsis for episodes 3-13 did the right thing. I mean, how can people know the plot of all the episodes! I think there shouldn't be any speculations in those pages, 'cos that's certainly what they are! I remember last year when people started editing S3Ep13 writing down that Nimueh would have been revived by Morgause and Gaius would have died. So please if there's no proof (where do they say Michelle Ryan is coming back?!) please don't edit your own hopes. Merlinfan 14:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Merlinfan Merlin rocks love this show it is absolutely amazing and awesome, my favorite character is merlin of course!!! anyway does anyone know what date and time merlin season 4 will be airing on bbc1 in Australia??? Spoilers Where has the "Confirmed Facts" spoiler section vanished to? please merlin wiki how did you know that lancelot will be returning? have any of the Merlin producers told you that he will be returning? please be absolute sure before you post anything here. Katie McGrath has said fans should expect the unexpected. The show is called Merlin not Arthur. Arthur can die in the series. Actually Katie has said that no one in Merlin ever dies...Merlinfan 19:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) When Will Merlin Series 4 Return to Syfy? My Name Is Lauren, and I'm 20 years old: I love watching Marlin! I would watch a whole season in one day! I was wanting to know when Marlin Series 4 would come on? On Syfy? I would Love to find out for me, my boyfriend and my dad! Thanks and get back to me please!!!!! Why is it written at the Series 4 wiki page that Lancelot will return in a later episode? Why is it written at the Series 4 wiki page that Lancelot will return in a later episode? Is it confirmed that he will return? Please, let it be confirmed before you post anything with reliable sources. Remember Santiago Cabrera said at the beginning of this year that he will be doing only two episodes of Merlin. This should be corrected as such. : Hello, please do not write in all caps, even if you are very serious about it. ;) (I rewrote your comment to make it better readable.) I know there might be some incorrect and made up statement here and there. I am aware that you are using Opera Mini to browse here and it might be harder to interact with the web site, but I had to remove your (supposedly) edits here, because they removed other comments on this talk page. You can always log in here and make changes yourself. You have to understand this is a community driven project, where a lot of inexperienced users edit. So it is always possible that someone writes something they hope will happen, even if it is not covered by evidence. I removed the information now. Greetings — ochristi (t· ) 21:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) The reason why it said that Lancelot would reappear in a later episode is because he was shown kissing Gwen in the main Series 4 trailer so I think you havn't seen that trailer. Watch the main Series 4 trailer and you'll see what Im taking about. As for what Santiago Cabrera said, I think that was the initial plan for Lancelot to appear in just two episodes but they soon changed it so that he would make more appearances because it is necesary for him to be in the show rather than get killed off so soon. I think he will somehow be brought back from the dead. Broman178 18:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) A REPLY TO A STATEMENT SOMEONE MADE. IF NO ONE EVER DIES ON MERLIN THEN WHY IS IT THAT ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO HAVE DIED ON THE SHOW FROM SERIES ONE TO FOUR RETURNED? A REPLY TO A STATEMENT SOMEONE MADE. IF NO ONE EVER DIES ON MERLIN THEN WHY IS IT THAT ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO HAVE DIED ON THE SHOW FROM SERIES ONE TO FOUR RETURNED? This should be corrected as such. At the Camelot kingdom, there is a cross beside the characters who have died in the Camelot Kingdom signifying deceased or death. But there is no cross beside Lady Catrina and Edwin Muirden. Why? They are both dead. So why isn't a cross beside them? This should be corrected as such. This should be changed Shouldn't the new cast come before the rumoured cast at the series 4 wiki page. The new cast are the confirmed cast to feature in the series 4, whilst the rumoured cast are not confirmed but are only rumours circulating. This should be changed. This should be changed please Merlin wiki At the profiles of Angel Coulby and Katie McGrath the list of appearances for these two actreses are wrong and it should be changed. If you are talking about the list of appearances for Gwen and Morgana then Gwen is three-short of episodes to date and Morgana is four-short. There is a big or major difference between CAST and CHARACTERS. From what I know, Angel Coulby and Katie McGrath names have been written or appeared in the main credits cast. Why is the picture of Morgana Pendragon faint? Why is the picture of Morgana faint? Why Merlin Wiki? It cannot be seen clearly. I have checked the pictures of the other characters on Merlin on this site and they are not like that, only Morgana's picture. Why? Please Merlin Wiki do something about it because Morgana's picture cannot be seen clearly.